Secrets
by calmingmelody13
Summary: Summary: The last thing I see is his beautiful face before darkness consumes me. Emmett and Bella pairing. First fanfic. *Incomplete*
1. Chapter 1- New Kid

**Secrets**

**Hello fanfiction world! This is my first fanfiction so be nice please. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, She is truly great. Writing has always had a calling for me. I have always listened in English class and I have been the first one down with a 200-word essay. (I chuckle to myself) Just a normal Teenager though. Hope you like it! **

**Summary: The last thing I see is his beautiful face before darkness consumes me. **

**Bellas POV:**

* * *

My first day of Forks High, wonderful. I mean, don't get me wrong the mountains is beautiful and everyone seems nice. But, everything is perfect. Nothing can be THIS perfect…. Can it?

"Bella, I'm going to work. Have a nice day sweetheart." Charlie said shaking me out of my rambling mind.

"Thanks Ch—Dad. Have a good day at work. Kick some butt." I smiled a big smile hoping he wouldn't see through it. Of course he did, he smiled back. I waited for the door to close before I started to get ready. I pulled on a purple tight-shirt that doesn't show a lot of cleavage but just enough, and skinny jeans. I looked down at my converse, with a sigh I pulled them on and grabbed my car keys.

I pulled up to Forks High School's parking lot, and everyone starred at my old Chevy 1969 truck. Hey, don't blame me it's a classic. I braced myself when I walked into my first class, Biology. I always liked Biology back in Arizona.

"Ms. Isabella Swan, come in. Welcome to Forks High School. You're seat is going to be beside Mr. Emmett Cullen." He pointed me to the back seat beside Emmett. Oh my god, this HAS to be the hottest person I have seen. His blue eyes was the purest blue, his hair looks so soft. I want to run my fingers through his black locks. My eyes move down to his lips. I almost pass out right then and there. His body is just as perfect, his simple white tee strains over his biceps and my eyes move back to his face and I blush because I'm caught looking at him. I position my eyes to the floor and slide into the seat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Emmett." His low husky voice rings out clear, I look up, and I clear my throat.

"Bella Swan." I smile "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Bella means beautiful, did you know that?" He smiles back.

"Yes, I studied Latin in Arizona last year." I look down at my paper. I feel Emmett lean down.

"Bella suits you very well, Ms. Swan." The tardy bell rings before I have enough time to respond. I look at the board blushing furiously. Did he just say that? Or was I imagining things? I was defiantly imagining things. I mean, it isn't true. I'm defiantly not beautiful. No one back home thought I was beautiful. It must be small town syndrome; Or Emmett really does think I am beautiful. No that's not possible. It can't be.

* * *

**Emmett's POV: **

Another day at school, I wish summer break would hurry already. I had my head on my desk when I heard Mr. Banner speak about a new kid. I looked up when he said my name. My eyes landed on the new kid, she is so hot. I checked her out. Her chocolate brown hair was in waves down her back, my eyes trailed farther down to her pink puffy lips, I wish I could kiss them. My eyes trailed even farther down to her cleavage. Her curves were magnificent, and she had the type of legs that looked like they were going on for miles and miles. My eyes traveled back up to her eyes when she sat on the chair next to me.

"Hello, I'm Emmett." I said clearly, so she could remember my name.

"Bella Swan." Her perfect voice said quietly. It sounded like honey, her smile was perfect. "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Did you know that Bella means beautiful?" I smile my charming smile right back at Bella.

"Yes, I studied Latin in Arizona last year." She looks down at her paper. I lean towards her and whisper in her ear.

"Bella suits you very well, Ms. Swan." I watch her reaction. A pink blush spreads across her face; her blush makes her even more beautiful. This girl IS going to be mine. I'll make sure of that. She is beautiful, sweet, smart, shy, which I kind of have a thing for shy girls. Angela and I dated for a couple of months last year. She kind of used me to get head cheerleader. However, I did not mind, yeah, of course it hurt like hell. But I realized I'm going to have to get used to that since I am the quarterback. I look up to Mr. Banner, he blabs endlessly, and finally the Bell rings making Bella jump a bit. She drops her books on the way out. I jog over to her and help her pick up her books. She keeps her head down. She mutters a thanks and fast walks out of the classroom before I can say you're welcome.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Not every chapter will be in different person's point of view. I just thought it was necessary for this chapter, to describe what each other looked like. Review please! Thank you fanfictioners.**

**~ Ashleigh**


	2. Chapter 2- Bellarina

**Hello! I need to apologize for not updating. I've had a crazy week, between Testing, Drama and Dance I haven't had the time to sit down and write. I hope ya'll can forgive me. Enjoy! Again all right go to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella's POV: **

I stomp my foot on the last beat.

"That's a wrap!" Ms. Heather said in a singsong voice. Ms. Heather is my new dance teacher, since I have moved to Forks during the summer I've been dancing with her.

"Bella" She said in her thick French accent, "You are such a wonderful dancer. I will see you tomorrow for Pointe class. Am I correct?"

"Sorry Ms. Heather, I have work." I frown remembering Mike's job offer that I took. He seems like a nice person, a little over friendly though. Working at his parent's restaurant as a server seemed ok. Not as much pay, but enough to pay gas in this small town.

"That is just fine Bella, Just practice at home. I have faith in you." She smiled at me and walked gracefully off. I turned around and headed for my dance locker. I spin the black lock, open the locker, stuff my dance shoes in, and pick up my outfit I had on for school today. I put on my pants wondering why Emmett Cullen, Star quarterback, one of the most popular people in school, had told me I was beautiful. I took it as a compliment but my mother said otherwise.

"Baby" She told me "He's just trying to get into your pants. Do not let him sweep you off his feet. I can tell right now that he is a damn player. Don't listen to him, PLEASE don't." I just sighed, rolled my eyes, replied an Ok, and hung up. My mom, she can be so over dramatic sometimes. I swear, I've never been able to be a real teenager until I came to Forks. I always had to clean, to cook, to take care of her. I'm just glad I didn't tell her about Dad and Sue Clearwater...I know something is going on. Who would be so blind to realize there is something? They both flirt all the time. I do feel sorry for Harry's death though. Leah and Seth took it hard Leah took it the worst. She used to be so sweet, nice to everyone but when her dad died she's snapped at everyone, and I mean everyone, who was in her way. I slam my dance locker shut and run out of the studio. It's raining, I groan in frustration, Really? Every dang day of the week its flipping raining. Surely there has to be flooding, But no! None, zero, zap, no flooding anywhere. I push open the door with extra force and walk into my dry truck and turn up the heat. My 69' Chevy truck roars to life and I pull out of the parking lot and head towards home. My thought wander back to Emmett Cullen, He was being really nice when he picked up my books. I hate my shyness! If I was more like Jessica I would of kept flirting with him, but Jessica is actually pretty. I'm just a normal plain Jane.

I arrive at the house when I hear Charlie rummaging through the fridge.

"Sorry Dad! I forgot about dinner." I scrambled to get the right pots and pans.

"Don't worry about it Bells." He grunted and got a beer then sat down on the couch again.

I turned up the heat on the stove and poured some water into a pot, then I turned toward the fridge and got some hamburger meat out and Pergo sauce. I poured the noodles into the pan, and stirred. Then I put the semi-frozen hamburger meat on the pot. I pulled out my favorite book, _Romeo and Juliet By William Shakespeare. _

I jump when the timer goes off for the bread and I rush to the stove, I scoop out the finished noodles and the meat, and then I remove the bread from the stove.

"Dinners ready!" I yell over the loud TV.

"Smells great Bells" He smiles his boyish smile. "How was school?"

"Alright I guess." I shrug the question away and I make his plate. "I have a solo in dance!"

"That's great Bella!" He exclaims then he digs in.

"Do you know about the Cullen boys?" I ask.

"Their good kids. Dr. Cullen is a nice man, his wife died a few years ago. It was a sad loss, she was a nice and beautiful woman, and it was a car wreck. You were about 3 years old." He frowns "Why do you ask?"

I shrug then continue eating. That is so sad, Emmett's mother died when he was 3 or 4. He must not remember her. I frown and wonder if I even have a chance with a Cullen brother, most likely never. Not even a slight chance. They are so, hot, and I'm so not. I pick up Charlie and my plate and play them in dishwasher then head up to my room to finish my homework. Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen. That sounds right doesn't it? I sure hope it does. WAIT, what am I even thinking. I just met the guy today, but I feet this strange instant connection to him. Like I am somehow drawn to him. I have a feeling I NEED to be near him to hold him. I frown and burry myself in the butt load of homework I have.

I dreamt of Emmett Cullen. I was walking in the rain with a big black jacket. His red sports car came up next to me and he rolled the window down.

"Get in!" He yelled and opened the door. I hopped in the car and we were speeding down the highway. I turned my head towards him and I saw a large truck crashing into us. I looked down and he would not answer me.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as loud as I could until my throat was dry. I woke up shaking all over with tears streaking down my face. Just a dream, just a dream I looked over at my alarm clock and realized. It was 3:00 in the morning. I lied back down and fell asleep again.

**I hope ya'll liked it! Wish me good luck for my dance recital tomorrow. And to answer Jazybear.9's question. No, it is not all human. Wait and see! I hope everyone who is reading this story is liking it!(: Bye you all! (Until I write again.)**

**~Ashleigh **


	3. Chapter 3- Date night

**I am so sorry! I had dance all this week and I went to my dad's house, he does not have any internet. Please forgive me?  
_**

**Emmett's POV:**

I am not exactly a human. What I mean is I can change from vampire to human, weird right? I tap my fingers on my steering wheel. Where are Alice and Rose? I should not have given my sister, Alice, and her best friend Rose a ride. Alice has a car. I check my watch; I have 30 flipping minutes for football practice. Come on Alice! I text my sister:

Emmett: **Dude! I only have 30 more minutes. I can get Jasper to pick you up if you're not finished.**

Alice: _Ok! Jasper can pick us up. Go hang with your jock friends. See ya later big bro. XOXO_

My tires screech against the pavement as I pull out of the mall parking lot. Bella is still on my mind every single day. I cannot get her out of my mind. She is so beautiful; her grace reminds me of a dove. DAMN IT EMMETT! Stop thinking these things; you are not a pussy, gosh! She would never date a guy like me though. A hybrid, a person who can change from Human to Vampire is 3 seconds. No one would want a freak like that for a husband.

I arrive at the field and all my friends slapped me on the back.

"Emmett!" Paul said. "How ya been? Look there's a new cheerleader."

My eyes travel over to where Paul's pointing to, and my eyes about popped out of my head. There was Bella standing there in the shortest of shorts and a belly shirt all the cheerleaders wear. I HAVE to get her number, before someone takes her away from me.

"Come on guys. Let's spilt up on teams." I pull on my red Jersey.

"Alright boys, Remember what I've taught you." Coach said.

After football practice, I jogged over to the cheerleaders and I went straight to Bella.

"Um...Hi, Bella." I said shyly.

"Oh, Hello Emmett." She blushed, I smiled.

"How would you like to go to dinner Friday night?" I held my breath and waited for her answer

"Um... Sure." I looked up and she had the prettiest smile I have ever seen, did she just say yes? Bella Swan accepted. I am going on a date with Isabella Swan. I look down at Bella and I smile at her.

"8:00?" I wink at her.

"Pick me up then." Her arm brushes mine when she walks by me. I turn and all the guys are whooping.

"Guys...Lay off." I roll my eyes, and jump in my Jeep. I drive into my driveway, and I see Carlisle.

"Hey Dad." I smile and jump out of my jeep.

"Emmett, how was practice?"

"Just fine." I replied.

"You seem happy." He looked at me wearily.

"Yeah, I am. I have a date at 8:00 tonight." I walked in the house.

"With who?" He asked.

"Bella Swan." I sighed and picked up an apple.

"Chiefs daughter?"

"Yes Dad." I frowned, turned and headed toward my room. I looked at the clock, 7:00. An hour until our date, I pull out jeans and a blue t-shirt, I shrug, I know nothing about style. I hop into the shower. After 10 minutes of my shower, I put my clothes on and gel my hair. 7:40, I pick my keys up and I drive to Bella's house.

**Bella's POV:**

I finish curling my hair into soft waves and apply some pink lip-gloss. I stand up and look into my full body mirror. I smile at my outfit, I black mini-skirt with a blue wavy shirt tucked into my shirt. I have fishnet stockings with ankle-boots. I hear a knock on the door then Charlie's voice.

"She's finishing getting ready. Come in." I hear a door shut. I walk to the top of the stairs

"No need dad. Are you ready?" I ask him. Then I blush when I see Emmett checking me out. He hands me his hand and I take it and smile at him.

"Where to?" I ask.

"The only diner in town." He laughs and I join in.

When we arrive to the diner, I see every waitress in this joint check MY date out. I swear I can see red. When we are seated at the table, I pick up the menu.

"What would you like?" Angela said smacking her gum.

"Hey Ang! Can I have the Garden salad please, with water?" I asked smiling at her.

"Sure Bells! What about you Emmett?" She smiles at him.

"Could I have the double cheeseburger with a large fry and… a coke to drink?" He handed her his menu nodding politely.

"Sure thing. I'll be right out." She smiles and walks off.

"I didn't know you knew Angela." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, she's a nice person. We cheer together." I said quietly. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my hair and I blushed red.

"I love it when you blush." He said and raked his finger across my cheeks making me blush even more.

"T-thank y-you." I stutter. I am such a fool. I don't deserve to be on this date.

"What'cha thinking about Bells?" He asked curiously.

"Umm..." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "The truth or the sugar-coated shit I give everyone?"

"The real shit." He laughed.

"That I don't deserve to be on this date." I looked at the tale tracing my fingers along the designs of the table.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"I'm not as special as you think I am. I am just the shy, normal, plain Jane. You should be hanging out with Jessica or someone more worthy of your time. I mean don't get me wrong I love being here its ju—"

"Never think of yourself like that again Isabella Marie Swan. You are beautiful, Sweet, Charming, Smart, Cute, Funny, Beautiful, and do you really think I would like freaking Jessica. She is annoying as hell. I like YOU. Y-O-U, because you are not some fake ass bitch. Sorry about my language, but half the men in this place have not kept their eyes off you, why do you think you are not beautiful that you are a plain Jane? You are clearly not, nowhere near it. Never EVER, think those things again. You are defiantly worth my time." He says his blue eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Uhm..." Angela clears her throat. "Here is you're food." She places my salad and water in front of me, and then she places Emmett's double cheeseburger, large fries, and his coke in front of him.

"Thank you Ang." I smile shyly at her.

"Anytime." She says a little rudely. I stare at her as she walks off; she has never talked to me like that before. I shrug it off and I dig in.

"Want some?" Emmett asks pointing to his fries and I take one and smile at him.

"Guess what?" I ask him.

"What?" He says smiling at me then he winks making my blush again.

"My dad actually likes you." I state.

"Really? The chief likes me. Well, that's a first." He laughs his booming laugh and I join in with him.

"So… Bella?" He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "You've been going to Forks for a little while, this might be a little early but I wanted to know. Will you go out with me?

I gape at him. Did Emmett flipping Cullen just ask me out? I blink eye eyelids a couple of times. I think he just did. I stare at him; I think he is waiting for an answer.

"Did you just ask me out?" My vice comes out in a high squeak and I blush.

"Yeah… I did." He looks down at the table.

"Yes, I'll go out with you Emmett." He looks up and smiles at me then I hear a gasp.

**YES! I know cliffhanger. Don't hate me please? I will be off on summer break in 2 days. I'll most likely be posting every day. I apologize for making yall wait. 3 **

**~Ashleigh**


	4. Chapter 4- Evil

**I hope everyone is satisfied with the story so far:]. I love you all :3**

* * *

_Did you just ask me out?" My voice comes out in a high squeak and I blush._

_"Yeah… I did." He looks down at the table._

_"Yes, I'll go out with you Emmett." He looks up and smiles at me then I hear a gasp._

I turn my head towards the sound and I see Angela with her eyes glossed over looking like she is about to cry.

"Um… Well shit." I mutter and gather my things. "Let's go Emmett." He slips the money beside they tray of food. I walk out of the diner with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Bella?" He sounds worried. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes Emmett I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said.

"Bella. Wait, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" I replied a little too harshly.

"Because of Angela reacting like she did. I am sorry; I should have waited to ask you. I forgot yall were friends." He pressed his lips together.

"Emmett, I'm not mad at you. I am mad at her for ruining our date. That wasn't fair." I sighed and turned the radio up singing along to When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I feel Emmett staring at me and I blush and close my mouth.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know I was singing so loud." I blush and look down.

"No, you're a good singer. Keep singing I like your voice." He told me grabbing my hand.

"You don't have to be nice Emmett." I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"I'm not lying Bella. Come on, pleaseee?" He pulls out the puppy dog eyes and I can't help it I laugh my head off.

"Sure, just for you." I start singing again and he joins in. His voice is wonderful, so deep and smooth. We started singing the next song and by the end of it we we're laughing our heads off then just like that I hear a truck beep its horn and I look at Emmett's beautiful face right before the truck collided into us.

"Bella, BELLA!" I feel warm hands snake around me to pick me up; I open my eyes and feel pain in head and blood rushing from my head wound.

"What happened?" I asked my heart beating fast, scared.

"We got hit by a drunk driver." He said and I wrapped my arms around him and started crying.

"I thought you were dead Emmett!" I said desperately. Then I realize;

"Why are we in the woods?" I asked

"We're in the woods because I can never let anyone hurt you again." He said. I look up at him confusingly, suddenly I am being thrown to the ground and his fist connects with my head, then I see him pull a knife from his back pocket. I gasp

"Emmett, Please—"I scream but I'm cut off from the pain in my chest and I look into his beautiful face before darkness consumes me.

**Emmett's POV:**

I pull out my knife I had with me today, I have to get rid of her. She is dangerous everyone knows she is. She HAS to go, to leave. I cannot stand to look at her any longer. So tempting….

"EMMETT! PLEASE—"I silence her by shoving my knife through her heart. I brought her far enough into the woods where no one will find her. I light a match and throw it on her with my knife still in her heart, I change into my vampire self and launch myself into the trees and hop from tree to tree. No one will find out. No one will. I laugh to myself and I drive off with my car not leaving any tracks behind thankful I left my car on the side of the road and sped off, not going home but staying at Jasper's.

"Hey buddy!" He replied and I immediately changed back to human and I frown.

"Bella and I got into an argument. I can't find her man; she ran out of the diner and hopped into someone's car. I've tried to call her!" I sounded so convincingly I kinda believed myself and I slumped on the couch and heaved a sigh.

"Hey, she'll come back. Its ok, do you want to stay here for a while? I know your dad would freak." He said and looked at me his eyes full of pity.

"Sure" I replied, then I smiled knowing I got away with what I done.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! Ha-ha, I hope you liked the twist. It is going to be all Emmett's POV from here and others like Charlie Hope you are still interested in the story. Keep Believing **

**~ Ashleigh**


End file.
